El tigre en el callejón
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Había estado cuidando toda clase de gatos abandonados, pero esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien tan peculiar. Ese hombre de ojos salvajes, le recordaba más a un tigre. Mafia Kara x Ichimatsu. [One-shot]


**El tigre en el callejón.**

 **Resumen:** Había estado cuidando toda clase de gatos abandonados, pero esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien tan peculiar. Ese hombre de ojos salvajes, le recordaba más a un tigre. Mafia Kara x Ichimatsu.

Esta historia era la idea que tuve para un rol, pero bueno, no se pudo. Espero que les guste.

Dedicada a Yuki. Gracias por la paciencia que me tuviste y perdón por la pérdida de tiempo que te hice pasar.

#Lol

#Esto pudo ser nuestro rol. Sniff, sniff.

#Adiós popo

 **Advertencias:** AU/ Semi-Au(?

Cosas sin sentido.

* * *

 **El tigre en el callejón.**

Ichimatsu aún se sentía un poco solo.

Mentiría si decía que no, pero tampoco era algo que fuese a admitir en voz alta. Se sentía solo, se sentía terriblemente abandonado. Desde que sus hermanos habían decidido separarse y cada uno se había ido por su camino no podía evitar sentirse melancólico.

Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu y Karamatsu se habían ido de casa, encontrando trabajo y lugares para vivir por su cuenta dando un paso más hacia la adultez y él se había quedado con Osomatsu, esperando ilusionado a que uno de tus hermanos, el más doloroso de ellos regresara por él.

Pero eso era algo que no iba a pasar.

Karamatsu se había ido, había seguido su camino y estaba haciendo una vida lejos de él. Lo sabía, sabía que no iba a regresar, pero aun así no podía evitar mantener una pequeña esperanza.

Quizás albergar esa pequeña esperanza era lo que lo ayudaba a levantarse día a día, era lo que mantenía esos pensamientos suicidas lejos, porque a veces las palabras de Osomatsu lograban herirlo más de lo que harían normalmente. Porque cuando estaba débil y se sentía triste y roto, incluso unas palabras dichas en forma de broma dolían.

Y él se mantenía fuerte, él se mantenía a penas… gracias a la esperanza de que Karamatsu, el hermano al que creía odiar, pero en realidad amaba con toda su alma, un día iba a volver por él.

Quería creerlo.

Pero mientras esperaba por algo que quizás nunca sucedería tenía que mantener su cabeza ocupada en otras cosas, por increíble que pareciera había conseguido un trabajo. Y sin salir de casa como habían hecho sus hermanos, aunque él sabía que sus hermanos habían salido de casa por una razón diferente.

Sobre el trabajo, aunque la paga no era mucha podía estar todo el día rodeado de gatos, alimentando gatos, cuidando gatos, acariciando gatos. ¿Acaso ese era el cielo?

A veces Ichimatsu creía que lo era, los gatos eran criaturas misteriosas y hermosas. No todos tenían el temperamento para tratar con ellos.

Pero Ichimatsu sí, sabia como tratar con ellos y le encantaban. Incluso después de salir del trabajo no era raro verlo vagar por los callejones, encontrando y alimentando gatos callejeros que por desgracia no podía levarse a casa (porque entonces su casa estaría repleta de gatos y le daría otra razón a Osomatsu para estar de mal humor).

Nunca tenía suficiente con los gatos, siempre sentía que podía ayudarlos más o tal vez esa necesidad de no abandonarlos era solo un reflejo de lo que en realidad esperaba que hieran por él.

Cierto día se encontró con uno difícil de tratar, un viejo gato algo arisco que siempre quería atacar y morder cuando trataba de acercarse. Los que eran así normalmente conseguían ese comportamiento por culpa de los humanos que los maltrataban, sabía que ese comportamiento era solo la manera de buscar protegerse. (en eso Ichimatsu era igual a los gatos) Tenía que ganarse su confianza de a poco, acercarse a el felino día a día y estaba seguro que podría ganarse su confianza y ayudarlo sin reservas.

Así empezó, día tras día buscaba acercarse a ese arisco gato que tanto le recordaba a sí mismo. Y aunque costo un poco lo logro, fue difícil y tuvo que empezar desde cero cuando unos estúpidos niños atacaron al gato lanzándole piedras. Casi sintió ganas de matar a esos mocosos, pero aun así y logro hacer que el gato lo "aceptara" al menos lo suficiente para poder acercarse. Estaba planeando ir por el para llevarlo al veterinario, incluso había conseguido un cómodo transportador para llevarlo (prestado por su jefe). Con ánimos renovados Ichimatsu Matsuno se encamino al callejón donde solía estar siempre el gato, pero sus pasos se detuvieron cuando en medio de la ligera capa de nieve logro distinguir unas manchas de color rojo.

¿Acaso esos niños le habían hecho algo?

Si importarle dejar sus pertenencias por el suelo, Ichimatsu se apresuró a entrar y allí en lo más oscuro del callejón encontró recostado en el suelo a un hombre, cubierto de nieve y sangre.

Ichimatsu se quedó quieto, no solo por el shock de ver repentinamente a un hombre herido, sino por esa mirada salvaje que el hombre le estaba dedicando. Era como sí emanara un aura de peligrosidad que lo hacía mantener distancia. Pero, aun con esa aura amenazante, lo que realmente dejaba paralizado a Ichimatsu era que ese hombre era increíblemente parecido a la persona que llevaba meses esperando.

—¿Karamatsu? -no podía ser, su cabello era azabache, incluso su tono de piel era tan pálido.

—¿What…? -el hombre hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero no tardo mucho para que su espalda se deslizara por la pared que le servía de soporte resbalando de nuevo hacia abajo. —Ugh…

Fue hasta que el extraño soltó un alarido que Ichimatsu entendió la gravedad del asunto, en lugar de solo quedarse viendo como idiota se acercó a pesar de que el otro lo veía como si fuese capaz de matarlo solo con la mirada.

—No te acerques… -gruñó el desconocido, haciendo un ademan de querer ponerse de pie. Intimidado, pero aun dispuesto a ayudar Ichimatsu dio un paso más cerca del salvaje hombre y cuando acerco su mano buscando levantar el saco de color negro que llevaba puesto sintió algo frio tocar su cuello.

Era la punta de un pedazo de vidrio, el hombre lo sostenía peligrosamente cerca del cuello del cuarto hijo de los Matsuno. Había sido tan rápido que Ichimatsu no había tenido tiempo ni de reaccionar, firme y peligroso, el hombre le dedicaba una mirada fiera, que se asemejaba a la del gato arisco que estaba tratando de ayudar antes. Pero más que un gato, ese enigmático hombre y su exótica mirada de color cobalto le recordaba a un salvaje tigre que había visto una vez por televisión.

Hermoso y letal. Ambos encajaban a la perfección con el extraño.

Ichimatsu contuvo la respiración, no quería hacer un movimiento en falso que provocara que él también terminara herido en ese callejón. Despacio levanto las manos, mostrando las palmas abiertas.

—N-no quiero herirte. -susurró, la mirada severa del desconocido se agudizo, antes de que lentamente, receloso, alejara el peligroso objeto del cuello del cuarto hijo.

Y aunque su expresión parecía decir "no me importa", seguía cada movimiento del contrario, analizándolo, vigilándolo, Ichimatsu se sentía abrumado de tener esa mirada sobre él.

Nervioso, asustado y de manera algo torpe las manos de Matsuno examinaron al sujeto, parecía tener un herido profundo en su costado.

—Mierda… D-debo llevarte a un hospital.

—No. El hospital es el primer lugar donde buscaran…

—¿E-entonces a dónde? -estaba claro para él que no podía llevarlo a casa y por la larga pausa que hizo el hombre parecía que él tampoco tenía a donde ir.

—Hay una casa abandonada cerca…

—¿Qué? N-no puedo llevarte allí ese sitio se está cayendo a pedazos y… ¡oye! -Mientras Ichimatsu hablaba el hombre por fin cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

—¡Demonios!

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

—D-despacio… E-espera, por favor. -la temblorosa voz de Ichimatsu hizo eco en el interior de la casa abandonada. Por increíble que pareciera esa casa no estaba mal, es más parecía que la habían remodelado recientemente.

Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Justo en ese momento se encontraba cargando al misterioso hombre hacia adentro de la casa, había sido todo un reto levantarlo, en primer lugar, porque era más alto y más pesado de lo que pensó, además se estaba muriendo de frio, Ichimatsu se había quitado la gabardina para cubrir el cuerpo del sujeto (evitando así que los curiosos se dieran cuenta de la herida) y ahora tenía tanto frio que no sentía ni los dedos.

A mitad del camino se había encontrado con esa pareja a la que alguna vez había molestado en navidad, y ellos de manera amable habían ofrecido su ayuda para llevar a su amigo borracho. Era mejor que pensaran que estaba borracho y no que se estaba muriendo.

Cuando llegaron a esa casa la pareja se despido, no sin antes darle un par de billetes a Ichimatsu mientras se lamentaban diciendo "pobre chico, ¿Cómo puedes vivir en un lugar así?".

Daba igual lo que pensaran.

Al menos gracias a ellos había logrado llegar al lugar. Pero ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? Había llegado tan lejos cuando en primer lugar no tenía que hacerlo, normalmente las personas solo llamarían a la ambulancia y a lo muchos esperarían por ella, sin embargo, allí estaba él, cargando a un hombre moribundo.

¿Y si se moría? ¿Eso lo haría ser cómplice de asesinato o algo por el estilo? ¡No estaba preparado para tener la carga emocional de haber matado a un hombre por no haber llamado a la maldita ambulancia!

—Ugh… -el extraño por fin daba señales de vida. Levantando ligeramente la mirada hizo una seña moviendo a penas el brazo. —Allí. -señalo una puerta.

¿Qué diferencia había entre una puerta u otra? La maldita casa estaba abandonada así que seguramente el lugar estaría hecho una mierda, o ese pensó Ichimatsu. Pero cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta, de que estaba en mejores condiciones que su habitación.

¿Quién demonios era ese hombre?

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Ichimatsu dejó al hombre sobre una colchoneta que estaba situada en una esquina de la habitación.

—Escucha… necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas… -el hombre parecía estar luchando por no volver a caer inconsciente, no importaba que tan tranquilo se viera, el dolor era tanto que le dificultaba respirar. Con algo de dificultad busco dentro del bolsillo de su saco, Ichimatsu termino por ayudarle a sacar lo que buscaba. Era un gran fajo de billetes de alta denominación, algunos (si no era que todos) se encontraban llenos de sangre. —Toma este dinero y ve…

Matsuno asintió algo asustado, antes de levantarse a toda prisa saliendo del lugar.

¿Qué lo hacía creer que iba a regresar?

Es decir, ese tipo tenía un montón de dinero, estaba herido, parecía amenazante. ¿Era un matón? Como si fuera a regresar para ayudarlo.

Y de nuevo una cosa era lo que pensaba y otra lo que terminaba haciendo. Al final había utilizado algunos de los billetes limpios para comprar las cosas que le había pedido y algunas más. Apresurado se acercó dejando las cosas a un lado.

Lo primero que hizo fue desinfectar la herida, le costó un poco de trabajo porque la ropa se le había pegado a la herida y cuando trato de quitarle la camisa se ganó un fuerte apretón a la muñeca que le dejó el lugar adolorido y con una marca rojiza.

Con la herida del costado desinfectada y limpia solo quedaba vendarla, pero parecía que la herida necesitaba sutura. Ahora entendía porque entre todas las cosas que le pidió también incluía un set de costura.

—¿Qué hago? -preguntó Ichimatsu, al borde de un ataque de pánico. Sí Karamatsu estuviera en ese momento con él lo dejaría haciendo todo el trabajo.

—Dime… ¿sabes coser…? -inquirió el hombre de ojos azules.

—No. -negó de inmediato, quizás si decía que no se salvaría de lo que iba a pasar.

—Pues hoy aprenderás, en la práctica. -gruñó el hombre dando un gran trago a la bebida alcohólica que Ichimatsu le había llevado.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—Ahh… -Ichimatsu dio un gran suspiro. Por fin todo había terminado. El hombre yacía acostado (dormido o desmayado) sobre una colchoneta limpia, Ichimatsu le había dejado su abrigo, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para abrigarlo.

Matsuno miró sus manos temblorosas, el solo recordarse insertando la aguja en la piel y las muecas de dolor de ese misterioso hombre. Era algo que no podría borrar fácilmente, estaba seguro que tendría pesadillas. Si es que podía dormir.

Hablando de dormir. ¿Estaría realmente bien que ese hombre se quedara a dormir allí?

Ni siquiera sabia porque se estaba preocupado tanto. Bueno, si lo sabía. Solo le bastaba con ver la cara durmiente del hombre para darse cuenta, que era porque le recordaba a Karamatsu.

Ahora que no podía ver esos ojos azules, se daba cuenta que el hombre era igual a ellos. Quizás sus facciones eran más severas, pero aun así…

Era como tener al hombre que llevaba esperando de regreso, allí al alcance de su mano.

Sin pensar demasiado se acercó y dejó que las puntas de sus dedos recorrieran lentamente el rostro contrario, al menos hasta que sintió una fuerte mano sobre su cuello y su cuerpo fue empujado hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda y su cabeza golpearan contra el suelo.

—¡Ugh! -en un segundo su cuerpo se encontraba temblando de miedo, mientras que el hombre de ojos cobalto le lanzaba una fiera mirada.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, sintiendo que, si las personas fuera animales, ese peligroso hombre sería sin duda un tigre.

Un letal animal que podía matarlo en un segundo.

—L-lo siento… es la costumbre. -respondió el hombre soltando el agarre al cuello de Matsuno.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres?! -pregunto con pánico, ninguna persona normal tendría esa reacción, o al menos eso creía.

—Soy un simple trabajador de oficina. -respondió el hombre de ojos azules antes de volver a recostarse.

—Mentiroso.

 **[]-[]**

Aunque le daba un poco de desconfianza dejarlo solo en ese lugar al final tuvo que irse. Después de todo tenía que regresar a su casa para no "levantar sospechas", de nuevo el lenguaje de ese hombre lo hacía verse sospechoso.

Se acordó que al día siguiente iría a llevarle algunas cosas y a cuidar de él, en primera instancia Ichimatsu no querría hacer eso, pero ese hombre le había ofrecido remunerar con creces su ayuda, pero aun con la tentativa de ganar dinero lo que más motivaba al cuarto hijo de los Matsuno era su parecido con Karamatsu.

Sí, eran sextillizos y por lo tanto el misterioso hombre podría parecerse a todos sus hermanos, sin embargo, tenía algo que lo hacía verse más como Karamatsu, era algo difícil de explicar. (Quizás eran las cejas)

Día tras día, como cuando estaba tratando de ganarse la confianza del gato huraño fue a visitar al sujeto, llevándole cosas para hacer su estadía en esa casa menos incomoda. Con las constantes visitas fue enterándose de algunas cosas, como que el hombre de ojos azules en realidad era el dueño de esa casa y que esta contaba con un baño funcional, según entendió el misterioso hombre iba remodelándola porque se imaginaba que algo así pasaría. Dejando la finta de ser una casa abandonada para no levantar sospechas.

De nuevo Ichimatsu se preguntaba ¿Quién era en realidad ese hombre?

También se sorprendió al encontrar al huraño gato del callejón dejándose acariciar por el sujeto, ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido capaz de acercarse tanto al felino. Pero Ichimatsu entendía que a veces los animales (en especial los gatos) entendían antes que nadie como eran en realidad las personas.

Con lo poco que lo conocía, podía darse cuenta que esa esa faceta ruda en realidad era una fachada y que el de ojos índigo en el fondo era bueno. Hasta en eso se parecía a Karamatsu (excepto que su hermano nunca logro verse intimidante).

Como sea, lo que no sabía aun a pesar de que llevaban casi dos semanas viéndose día a día era su nombre.

—Oye… ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó el hombre poniéndose a duras penas una camisa negra que Ichimatsu había llevado para él, aunque la herida aun no sanaba del todo, su recuperación iba de maravillas.

—Ichimatsu… -dijo tirando los vendajes viejos a una bolsa de basura. —¿puedo saber tu nombre?

—Preferiría que no. -fue la simple respuesta del mayor, que volvía a sentarse en la colchoneta abriendo el libro que días antes había hecho que Ichimatsu le llevara.

—¿Entonces cómo se supone que debo llamarte?

—Como quieras… -respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato que se había acercado a él.

—Baka.

—¿Quieres morir acaso? -la mirada amenazante de color añil le hacía recordar porque mantenía distancia en primer lugar, ese hombre tenía una mirada salvaje. —Esa es una grave ofensa, sí que tienes pelotas para llamar así al jefe de la mafia.

—¡Dijiste que eras un hombre de negocios! -A cambio obtuvo un despreocupado "Pues soy un hombre de muchos negocios, nunca dije cuales". —Entonces… ¡T-tora!

—¿Tora? ¿Qué significa?

—Tigre

—Oh, Tiger. I like it. -incluso en eso se parecía a Karamatsu.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Después de terminar su libro el mafioso se sentó a un lado de Ichimatsu, este estaba entretenido jugando con el gato llamado "Mr. Bright shoes" por el mafioso (pobre gato).

Matsuno movió un poco el estambre haciendo que el gato lo persiguiera, pero aun si trataba de poner toda su atención en el felino no podía hacerlo, no cuando sentía la fiera mirada del tigre a su lado.

—¡¿P-puedes dejar de verme así?! -nervioso, Ichimatsu trato de esquivar la mirada del mafioso. Pero aquellos ojos azules lo seguían de cerca, como siempre, esa mirada salvaje que parecía analizaba a su presa. Sin duda era un tigre.

—Tengo un poco de curiosidad. -el mayor se inclinó buscando la mirada de Matsuno, pero este se sentía demasiado nervioso de verlo directamente. —¿Por qué estas ayudándome? -cuestionó. —Sí fuese por el dinero, creo que simplemente podías haberlo tomado todo y nunca regresar, pero volviste, me cuidaste, incluso me dejaste ser caprichoso. -Ichimatsu pensó en decirle que lo obedecía porque le tenía miedo, pero se tragó su respuesta. —Mis heridas han sanado… y ahora estoy listo para volver a mi salvaje mundo de negocios.

—M-me alegro por ti, Tora.

—Pero aún estoy curioso… Así que responde. -Ordenó, aun así, lo dijo con un tono tan dulce que a Ichimatsu le pareció más una dócil petición.

—Es porque… Me recuerdas a alguien. -su tono de voz fue bajando hasta convertirse en un susurro. El mafioso lo veía intrigado, analizando cada una de sus muecas.

—Qué curioso. -el mayor murmuró. —Tu igual… -por el tono de voz melancólico que uso "Tora", Ichimatsu no pudo evitar voltear el rostro para verlo.

¿Qué clase de expresión estaba poniendo en ese momento?

Fue la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron. Aun sí los ojos de Ichimatsu no resaltaban como los del mafioso, Kara (que era el verdadero nombre de Tora) encontró que eran hermosos, quizás era esa melancolía que portaban, o más que nada, el dueño.

—¿Amabas a esa persona? -preguntó, la mirada asustada de Matsuno escapo de inmediato negando con fuerza. Pero aun ante la negativa, el mafioso pudo darse cuenta que mentía. —¿Aun tienes esperanzas de que vuelva?

—No yo… -Ichimatsu asintió, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos. —¿Qué hay de ti? -se aventuró a preguntar.

—No. No fue a un lugar del que pueda regresar. -el tigre bajo la mirada hacia el gato que se acercaba a él.

Pasaron algunos minutos en un silencio incomodo, Ichimatsu no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que aquello estaba empezando a sonar como una despedida y aunque semanas antes, cuando no lo conocía bien, lo único que quería era que Tora se recuperara y se fuera, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de eso. Porque entonces, una vez más, estaría siendo dejado atrás y eso le rompía el corazón.

Pero ¿en qué momento había pasado? ¿En qué momento ese hombre se había ganado un lugar en un trozo de su destrozado corazón?

No lo sabía.

Y ahora, estaba a nada de ser dejado atrás, otra vez.

—Mr. Bright shoes, quiero cuidar de él. ¿Puedo? -preguntó el mafioso, rompiendo el silencio en la habitación.

—¿De verdad? -puso toda su atención en el mayor. —Eso sería de gran ayuda, me gustaría cuidar de él, pero no puedo llevar más gatos a casa. Entonces, estoy agradecido de que tendrá un hogar…

—Amo la expresión que pones cuando hablas de gatos. -dijo el mafioso dedicándole una coqueta sonrisa. Las mejillas de Ichimatsu se tiñeron de carmesís.

¿A qué venia eso tan de repente?

—¿Qué?

—Ah, ¿dije eso en voz alta? -por la sonrisa que mantenía se podía notar que había sido intencional. Matsuno simplemente desvió la mirada, fingiendo un enfado que pretendía ocultar su nerviosismo.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Todo estaba listo, el mafioso cargaba al felino. Era algo extraño verlo estar de pie, como creyó Ichimatsu, Kara era más alto. Su altura solo lo hacía verse más intimidante.

Lo vio caminar hasta el umbral del terreno donde un auto lo esperaba, ese era el adiós. Excepto que no lo fue.

Antes de desaparecer, antes de alejarse, ese hombre hizo algo que su hermano no había hecho. Regreso, volvió y se plantó frente a él.

—Escucha, estoy muy agradecido contigo. No puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que significa para mí, gracias. Este pequeño… -hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza indicando que se refería al gato en sus brazos. —Sí aun quieres verlo, podemos volver a encontrarnos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero quiero dejar claro que esa es solo una excusa para volver a verte. -dijo el mafioso con un tono serio. Ichimatsu se sonrojó, a veces el mayor podía ser muy impertinente.

—¡Eres demasiado sincero, es molesto! -respondió Ichimatsu, solo por decir algo.

—Jaja, que honor. Entonces. -Hizo una seña y uno de los hombres que lo esperaban cerca del auto camino hasta ellos. El mayor separo dos de sus dedos y sin decir nada su subordinado puso una tarjeta entre ellos. —Llámame.

—Mm… -Matsuno tomo la tarjeta que el mayor le entregaba, fingiendo no ver el coqueto guiño que le había dedicado.

El subordinado y el jefe se alejaron, pero antes de entrar al auto el hombre de ojos azules se giró hacia Ichimatsu de nuevo.

—Y, por cierto, es Kara Nakamura. Pero puedes seguir llamándome "Tora", eres la única persona que dejare llamarme así. Nos vemos~

¿Estaba mal que se sintiera especial? Ichimatsu se lo preguntó.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El reencuentro fue dos semanas después, en un lugar muy peculiar. Tora había insistido en hacer su encuentro en un restaurante elegante, pero Ichimatsu se sentía incómodo e intimidado por el lugar. La charla había continuado hasta que se acordó encontrarse de nuevo en el lugar donde se habían conocido.

Así que allí estaba Ichimatsu, esperando en medio de un callejón ansioso por ver al gato y secretamente también a su dueño.

—Ichimatsu~ -la cantarina voz del mafioso llamó su atención, llevaba un traje de color negro y una camisa del mismo color de sus ojos (que en ese momento estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras), en sus brazos cargaba un trasportador donde el gato reposaba cómodo.

Ichimatsu admitió para sí mismo que Tora se veía muy atractivo, más ahora que su rostro demostraba una jovialidad que no había visto antes, cuando estaba herido (y mucho más serio).

—Hola… -saludo tímido Ichimatsu. El mafioso dejo el trasportador en el suelo antes de acercarse atrapando en un abrazo al menor. —¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

—Lo siento. -sonrió burlón ante la reacción avergonzada de Matsuno. —Si no te abrazaba pronto iba a morir.

—¡M-muérete entonces, bastardo! -se quejó con las mejillas rojas, en un intento por alejar al famoso termino lastimándolo.

—¡Ugh! -se alejó sujetándose el costado. Cuando escucho los apresurados pasos de su escolta levanto la mano haciendo que el hombre se detuviera. —Todo está bien, es solo su forma de saludarme. Un poco rudo, Little kitty~

—L-lo siento. -Ichimatsu se disculpó de inmediato al ver la amenazante mirada del escolta de Kara.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Ichimatsu comprobó con gusto que Mr. Bright shoes, estaba perfectamente bien (a excepción de su nombre, pobre gato). Ahora tenía un collar y había ganado unos cuantos kilos, además según había escuchado de Tora la veterinaria le había dicho que todo estaba bien.

Al menos estaba contento de que alguien estuviera cuidando tan bien del gato.

Y estaba también contento de poder pasar algo de tiempo con Kara, aun no sabía como pero ese hombre lo hacía hablar más de la cuenta y aunque no tenía nada interesante que decir el mafioso escuchaba atento cada cosa que decía.

"Me gusta escuchar tu voz"

Había confesado una vez, los encuentros se habían hecho frecuentes y largos. Por esta razón, aunque se encontraban en el callejón eventualmente se movían hacia una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca del trabajo de Ichimatsu.

Hablando de cosas banales.

Tomando una taza de café.

Haciendo cosas tan sencillas que de pronto se habían vuelto importantes para ambos. ¿Era así como se creaban los lazos? Hablando casi todos los días y encontrando extraño el momento en el que no podían verse.

Quizás era una forma muy peculiar de crear lazos, pero allí estaban. Los dos en silencio, simplemente viéndose a los ojos como si de pronto no necesitaran palabras.

Kara se acercó, un poco e inclinándose un poco sus labios se encontraron con los de Ichimatsu. Fue el primer beso que compartieron, el primero de muchos otros besos juguetones, amorosos, húmedos, apasionados, llenos de amor y lujuria.

El tigre en el callejón, había sido atrapado por un pequeño y temeroso gato.

Y entonces…el hombre que Ichimatsu esperaba regreso.

Fue como una herida letal para el tigre, incluso más que esa vez en al que su vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo al encontrarse en el callejón.

Un día simplemente ese hombre se apareció frente a los dos, mostrando una mirada cansada pero una expresión de inmensa felicidad cuando sus brazos atraparon al cuarto de los Matsuno.

Y Tora, el tigre de la selva de concreto solo pudo ver la escena incapaz de apartar la mirada de la sonrisa en los labios de Ichimatsu.

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan feliz.

Tora lo entendió de inmediato. Tenía el poder suficiente para exterminar a ese bastardo, tenía el poder suficiente para matarlo con sus propias manos, pero, eso provocaría que Ichimatsu lo odiara y eso no podía permitírselo.

No lo soportaría.

Entonces. ¿Qué podía hacer?

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—Tengamos una cita. -propuso el mayor de manera repentina, Ichimatsu parpadeo confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Te llevare a un lugar elegante, ya te has negado demasiadas veces, así que al menos una vez.

—E-está bien, pero… ¿Por qué de repente?

—Bueno, estás hablando de que ese hombre te pidió que vayas a vivir con él ¿no? Eso significa que no podremos vernos con la frecuencia con la que lo hacemos.

—A-aun no decido sí iré. -respondió el menor encogiéndose de hombros, pero Kara era observador, llevaba meses aprendiendo cada una de las reacciones del menor y sabía que Ichimatsu no iba a negarse. Porque, aunque se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, aun no podía ganarle a ese tal "Karamatsu".

—Entonces, antes de que decidas si iras o no, tengamos una cita. Te preparare un traje para que no te sientas fuera de lugar. Y porque ansió verte llevando uno. Apuesto que tu sensual trasero se vería genial en un traje a la medida.

—¡De nuevo, eres demasiado sincero!

* * *

La noche de la cita llegó.

Ichimatsu se removía incomodo en su traje, demasiado costoso, demasiado elegante, demasiado ajustado. ¿Por qué acepto ponérselo?

Como siempre, el mafioso se veía demasiado atractivo en su traje negro. Pero la manera en la que se encontraron esta vez fue algo inusual, el mafioso había irrumpido en la casa Matsuno, cargó a Ichimatsu en su hombro y se lo llevo ante la incrédula mirada de dos de sus hermanos y sus padres.

Todo esto era parte del plan desde luego, el mafioso quería comprobar si ese hombre iría tras Ichimatsu aun cuando estaba claramente en desventaja.

Quizás Ichimatsu era demasiado despistado para no haberse dado cuenta.

La cena fue en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes, en un hotel exclusivo de la ciudad. Había solo unas cuantas personas ya que Nakamura había reservado la mayor parte del lugar.

La comida estaba deliciosa y la charla era amena, pero los ojos de Ichimatsu iban del reloj a la salida una y otra vez.

—Si te pido que huyas conmigo ahora mismo ¿lo harías? -preguntó el mafioso, su mirada añil fija en Ichimatsu.

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo harías? -volvió a preguntar. Ichimatsu bajo la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio. —Ese Karamatsu, él es la persona a la que amas ¿verdad?

Ichimatsu levanto la mirada hacia el mafioso, se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de volver a bajar la mirada.

—Lo siento, Tora…

Nakamura suspiro, ya sabía que aquello era una pelea perdida. Pudo darse cuenta desde aquella vez en que vio la más hermosa sonrisa de Ichimatsu, pero era dirigida hacia alguien más, alguien que no era él.

—¿Me concedes un baile? -el mafioso extendió la mano hacia Matsuno, este le dedico una mirada de confusión. Estaban los dos solo, ni siquiera había música.

Pero esa mirada fiera, esos enigmáticos ojos azules con un atisbo de tristeza, no podía negarse.

Tomo la mano del mayor y se dejó dirigir siguiendo un ritmo lento de un lado a otro, fundidos tan cerca que casi respiraban el mismo aire.

Ichimatsu escucho la profunda voz de Tora, susurrando en su oído, en un idioma que no entendía del todo. Cantando suave, dedicándole una triste canción de despedida.

— **'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't**

 **You can't make your heart feel something it won't**

 **Here in the dark, in these final hours**

 **I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power**

 **But you won't, no you won't**

 **'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't.**

La suave danza termino con esa última frase. El mafioso tomo las manos de Ichimatsu y las beso con cariño, aquellas manos que lo habían salvado.

Le dedico una última mirada, dejo a sus dedos recorrer lentamente el rostro del menor y se acercó uniendo sus labios una última vez.

Un beso de despedida, un beso de amor, porque lo amaba y justo por eso lo estaba dejando ir. Le dedico la sonrisa más sincera que podía poner en ese momento antes de susurrar.

—Te amo… por favor se feliz.

—¡Ichimatsu! -la voz de un tercero interrumpió la respuesta de Ichimatsu.

El segundo hijo parecía agitado y algo lastimado, seguramente los subordinados de Nakamura le habían dado algunos problemas.

Tora/Kara se alejó de un conmocionado Ichimatsu, camino sin prisa, con la frente en alto, manteniendo su imponente presencia. Se dirigió hacia el otro Matsuno.

—N-no perderé ante ti. -susurro Karamatsu, aun si luchaba por no temblar le era imposible. Después de todo era como un gatito haciendo frente a un peligroso tigre.

—Un caballero debe reconocer cuando ha perdido. -respondió el mafioso. —Sí lo haces sufrir, no dudare en recuperarlo. -advirtió antes de seguir con su camino.

Tenia el poder suficiente para secuestrar a Ichimatsu y llevárselo lejos de todo, pero ¿Que lograría con eso? Sin duda solo lograría hacerlo sufrir y por lo tanto sufrir el también.

Era mejor, reconocer la derrota. Aunque doliera.

La nieve caía desde lo alto del cielo cuando el mafioso salió del edificio. Ese blanco manto frio le recordaba a ese primer encuentro, habían pasado cuatro estaciones desde entonces.

Irónico que fue salvado solo para morir después.

Sus pasos lo llevaron de nuevo a ese lugar, ese callejón que lo había visto herido dos veces, una real y otra metafóricamente. Y se quedó allí por una larga hora, hasta que escucho a alguien acercarse. Era un hombre de aspecto descuidado que cargaba una bolsa de comida para gatos.

Por su uniforme podía darse cuenta que era un trabajador de la fábrica negra (de la que Kara era dueño). Le lanzó una mirada fiera cuando se acercó más.

—Wow, un tigre… -susurro para sí mismo el hombre, pero Kara había sido capaz de escucharlo.

El mafioso se quedó perplejo.

Fukuyama era el nombre del trabajador y este no había reconocido a su jefe, estaba cansado y regresaba a casa para alimentar a su gato, pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

Había estado cuidando toda clase de gatos abandonados, pero esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien tan peculiar. Ese hombre de ojos salvajes, le recordaba más a un tigre. Y parecía que estaba herido, quizás era un poco arriesgado y se arrepentiría rápidamente, pero él quería ayudar a sanar a el tigre que había encontrado en el callejón.

 **Fin.**

* * *

¡Adoro los finales felices!

Esto pudo haber sido un long-fic, pero creo que ya no puedo con más de esos. ¡Lo siento!

La canción se llama I Can't Make You Love Me.

Si les gusto comenten.

Cuídense mucho, saludos.


End file.
